Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-9-4(-6y+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -9 {-4(}\gray{-6y+6}{)} $ $ -9 + {24y-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 24y {-9 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 24y {-33}$ The simplified expression is $24y-33$